Threepeater/Gallery
This is the gallery for Threepeater. ''Plants vs. Zombies 3peater Online.png|Online Almanac entry MV19.jpg|Suburban Almanac entry in the iOS version Threepeater Seed Packet PC.png|Threepeater seed packet in PC version Threepeater Seed.jpg|Threepeater seed packet in the iPad version ThreepeaterSeed.PNG|Threepeater seed packet in the iOS and Android versions ImitaterTPeaterSP.png|Imitater Threepeater seed packet in the PC version Threepeater2009HD.png|HD Threepeater Threepeater.png|Another HD Threepeater Bungeepeater.jpg|Cardboard Threepeater getting stolen by a Bungee Zombie Threepeater123.jpg|Imitater Threepeater Seed 18.jpg|You got a Threepeater! 3peaters last stand.png|Threepeaters in Last Stand DS threepeater.PNG|DS Threepeater DS Threepeater.png|Another DS Threepeater Threedsde.png|Threepeater in Air Raid Design.PNG|Possible sketch drawings for Doom-shroom, Threepeater and Blover Cardboard Threepeater.JPG|A cardboard Threepeater ThreePeater_head.png|Threepeater head ThreePeater_mouth.png|Threepeater mouth ThreePeater_stem1.png|Threepeater stem ThreePeater_stem2.png|Threepeater stem 2 ThreePeater_stem3.png|Threepeater stem 3 Threepeater.gif|Threepeater's idle animation Thirsty Threepeater.PNG|A Threepeater asking for water in Zen Garden Fert Threepeater.PNG|A Threepeater asking for fertilizer in Zen Garden CrushedThreepeater.png|Crushed Threepeater Threpeater pumpkin.PNG|Threepeater in a Pumpkin Threepeater Ipumpkin.PNG|Threepeater in an Imitater Pumpkin Imit3peaPump.png|Imitater Threepeater in a Pumpkin leftface3pea.png|A left-facing Threepeater in Zen Garden med3pea.png|A medium-sized Threepeater in Zen Garden smallthreepeater.png|A small Threepeater in Zen Garden SQUAAASH.jpg|Threepeater in Upsell IMG_1827.JPG|Obtaining Threepeater in the iOS and Android versions Plants vs. Zombies 2 Threepeater Almanac Entry.png|Almanac entry part 1 Threepeater Almanac Entry Part 2.png|Almanac entry part 2 Threepeater ulocked.png|Threepeater unlocked PvZ2_Threepeater.jpg|Threepeater's artwork Hd threeeee.png|HD Threepeater Threepeater New Pirate Seas Seed Packet.png|Seed packet without sun cost ThreepeaSP.png|Seed packet ThreepeaImitaterSP.png|Imitater seed packet Boosted Imitater Threepeater2.png|Boosted Imitater Threepeater Threepeater Boost Seed Packet.png|Threepeater's boosted seed packet Threepeatercard.jpg|Endless Zone card Threepeater Costume Card.png|Endless Zone card with costume Crazypeater.png|HD Threepeater's costume Three food.png|Threepeater using Plant Food Draw food.png|Threepeater continuing to use Plant Food IMG 0189.PNG|Threepeaters in St. Patrick's Day Piñata Party PVZIAT Threepeater Watered.gif|Threepeater being watered in the Zen Garden (animated) Threepeater Boosted PvsZ2.png|A boosted Threepeater Bandicam 2015-05-06 21-50-45-599.jpg|Boosted Threepeater in the Zen Garden ATLASES PLANTTHREEPEATER 1536 00 PTX.png|Threepeater's textures in this game, including unused costumes Threepeater Ghost.png|Grayed-out Threepeater Threepeaonmap.png|Threepeater on the map 19648104_976258052516556_565226801_o.png|Receiving Threepeater seed packets from a piñata Threepeater-on-LP.jpeg|Threepeater on a Lily Pad PlantSeedsForCoinsAd.jpg|Threepeater along with Melon-pult in the ad of plant seed piñatas cost coins in the store 92DFB284-9506-44CF-A349-A2D8C4186F7B.png|Threepeater in an advertisement of the Pirate Seeds Bundle Epic Quest - Leveled Up Pirate Seas Plants.png|Threepeater in an advertisement of Leveled-Up Pirate Plants Epic Quest ThrepeaterLevelUp.jpg|Threepeater's animation when it is ready to level up IMG_20180207_025445.jpg|Endangered Threepeaters ThreepeaterVase.jpg|Threepeater's Seed packet hidden in a vase Mulch Madness Peashooters.jpg|Threepeater in an advertisement of Mulch Madness Mulch Madness Semifinals.jpg|Threepeater in an advertisement of Mulch Madness Semifinals New Year's Sale 2020.PNG|Threepeater in an advertisement of New Year's Sale 2020 Old Map Threepeater.jpg|Threepeater on the map (pre 1.7) ThreepeaterPvZ2SeedPacket.png|Threepeater seed packet Threepeater Seed Packet.png|Threepeater's seed packet without sun cost Imitater Threepeater2.png|Imitater Threepeater Chinese version Threepeater C Costume2.png|Threepeater's costume (yellow and purple-striped party hats) ThreepeaterAd.PNG|An advertisement depicting its costume, Costumed Plant Food ability, and upgrade (note:Costume in the ad is not the one it owns in-game) Threepeater Almanac China.png|Almanac entry NEWThreepeaterPuzzlePiece.png|Puzzle Piece Threepeater Costume Puzzle Piece.png|Costume Puzzle Piece The one costumed plant food that only increases the effect's time.gif|Costumed Plant Food ability (animated) Old Threepeater Puzzle Piece.png|Puzzle Piece Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars'' PUZZLE PIECE THREEPEATER.png|Puzzle Piece Miscellaneous Screen Shot 2015-03-28 at 8.37.07 AM.png|Threepeater plush Screen Shot 2015-03-28 at 8.37.28 AM.png|Another Threepeater plush Threepeater toy.jpg|Threepeater toy Plants vs zombies toys.jpg|Threepeater toy